Experiment
by JennyLD
Summary: What if, after TGitF, Reinette had not only joined team TARDIS, but Rose was happy about it? WARNING: Implied femslash/threesome


**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who owns my soul, I own nothing.**  
Spoilers: **If you blink, Doomsday  
**Author's Notes: **This story came about as a part of a writing experiment suggested to me by my old beta. The goal was to take a previously written fic of mine and change it. In this case, I took Mistakes He's Made (which you can find on my old joint account, shake_n_shiver) and changed the dialogue and mood, going from jealousy/anger/guilt to excitement/happiness.  
**Warning:** Implied femslash/mixed.

"Just tell me one thing," she said, biting back a snicker at his expense, eyes brimming with barely contained amusement. "Why her?"

He was giddy with excitement, bouncing on his heels next to their bed. The one they'd been sharing for only a few days now. Most recently shared just hours before landing on the spaceship that had changed both of their lives...and he was beginning to realize, possibly in more ways than he ever could've expected. "Do you have any idea who she is, Rose? Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women--"

"When you went back," she interrupted huskily, taking a step closer to him, her skirts swishing around her ankles.. "Did you ask her to come with us?" Did you tell her we'd take her to the stars? Anywhere her heart desired?"

Swallowing thickly, he let his gaze slip down her chest, focusing on the way the period dress Reinette had lent her pushed her breasts up just so. The way it added more cleavage to her already scrumptious bosom. The way her hard, erect nipples poked at the thick, satiny material.

"Did you tell her it travels in time too?" she continued, sliding the rest of the way across the room, until she was standing right in front of him. Within touching distance. . "Can't go wrong with that one, Doctor. Oldest intergalactic pickup line in the book." Her gaze dropped to sex rumpled sheets; evidence of their earlier lovemaking. "I fell for it."

Without even thinking about it, he, took her hand in his, pulling her to him. She went willingly, eagerly, pressing her soft body into his, settling her hands lightly on his hips. "Rose, you sure you want this? It is a little…unusual. Not something I typically do. You either, I don't think."

Cupping his cheeks, she leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Doctor, she saved you. If it weren't for her you'd be stuck on the slow path, yeah?" He nodded, though he was fairly certain he wouldn't have had to wait too long. "This is just our way of saying thank you, then. Besides," she continued, rolling her hips forward, rubbing just so, right _there, _"what was it you and Jack were always telling me about my twenty-first century morals?"

He can't help but feel a twinge of pride, that she's so willing to try new things, to break out of her comfort zone. He just never would've thought she'd be interested in…well, no matter, because she is. Or at least she's willing to give it a try. For him? "Rose…" How does he explain to her that, though he'd love to do this, they don't have to if she doesn't feel comfortable with it. "If this isn't something that you want…"

"You smell of her," she responds in a whisper, a small bit of vulnerability marring her voice. Then, in the blink of an eye, she's casting her gaze on him, eyes dark with lust. "Is her royalness a good snog?" A hint of teasing had seeped back into her tone, quickly replacing the uncertainty of just a second ago.

He knows it's nothing more than a guess. He never told her, wasn't sure he wanted to. He'd been too worried the admittance might make her jealous, when, in fact, the opposite was true. Sighing, he licked his suddenly dry lips. "She wasn't royalty, Rose. May have been treated like it, but she was only the King's mistress."

"Well, she gets around then. 'Cause she's about to become Lord's mistress as well." Her tongue was poking out from between her teeth, a glint in her eye. "And a Lord's mistress' mistress too."

His cock twitched and the thought and he held back a moan. The thought of things to come had his head spinning with desire, and when the door to their bedroom swung open behind her, it was his pulse that sped up nervously.


End file.
